


Bad Boy

by Smutty_Putty



Series: Destroying Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty_Putty/pseuds/Smutty_Putty
Summary: Looks Like it's Keith's turn to fuck Lance. He's gonna punish him for not inviting him and dirtying the training room.Such a Bad Boy.A/N:YOU FUCKING SINNERS.HERE'S THE SEQUEL TO TRAINING SESSION, YOU FUCKS.This will be a series full of Lance getting fucking DESTROYED.





	Bad Boy

Lance woke with a grunt, opening his eyes, only to meet with Darkness. He seemed to be laying in a bed, but he wasn't tied down. Lance's eyes tried to scan around the room, but it was so dark he couldn't see anything. "Hello?? Shiro? Hunk?? Ash? Hell even Keith?!" He called out, only to gasp when something rubbed up against him, more importantly, his dick. He let out a gasp, that felt WAY different then when Shiro touched him. "W-Who is that?" Lance tried to look down. "Don't." "Keith?!" The Brown skinned boys eyes finally fixed to the darkness, and looked down at the mullet haired boy. "What are you doing-nngh..." Lance groaned as Keith gently rolled is fingers over his bare cock. "A little orange bird told me you made a mess of yourself in the training room." Keith said, tracing his nails over the head of Lance's member lightly.

'Shit!' Lance though, 'Shiro was right.'. Keith began to lick over the head making Lance gasp out loud. "W-Why does this feel so weird??" Keith stopped his actions and looks up at the boy with a grin. "You remember that pouch I gave you? In it was an aphrodisiac. So you can keep going until you pass out, or it wears off." He explained, making Lance whimper. "B-But why?" "Because, Lance. Not only did you make a mess of the training room, you didn't invite me to your little fuck session with Shiro. So this is punishment. You're going to be my little toy until you can't handle it anymore." Keith then went back to playing with Lance's dick. "P-Please, Keith come on." Lance begged, making the black haired boy roll his eyes, but comply, lowering his head to take Lance into his mouth, making the boy cry out."Fuuuuck yeeesss..." 

Keith began to move his head, making Lance try and cover up his moans, but the poor boy broke when Keith decided to deepthroat him, and the effects of the aphrodisiac took hold of the boy, making him cum down his throat. After a few seconds of silence, Keith slowly pulled the member out of his mouth with a wet 'Plop!' 

"You ready for the main event, Lance?" Keith asked, his breathing heavy. Lance had just then noticed the boy was also naked, he whimpered out, "Yes...yes please, fuck me." A dirty grin covered Keith's face." Such a fucking dirty boy." Keith reached over, grabbing a tube of lube, popping the top and covering his fingers in it. He reached down and began to massage it into Lance's little hole, making the brown boy moan. "Please, just fuck meeee..." He whined, meeting Keith's eyes. He nodded, and quickly thrust into him. "Yessssss......." Lance hissed, making Keith chuckle.

Keith didn't bother to let him get used to his size, and quickly began to pump into him. The room was then filled with the mixed groans and moans of Keith and Lance. After a few minutes, Keith groaned, leaning down and biting on Lance's shoulder, making the boy scream, his arms reaching up and pulling Keith's hair, making him groan. 'Hair pulling, huh? Kinky.' Keith growled, reaching down and began to tug on Lance's cock making him cry out once more. "Please, please Keith! Please make me cum!" Keith nodded, thrusting faster into the boy, and rubbing harder. The brown boy let out one last cry and then he finally came, coating his stomach and chest with cum. Keith smirked, and with a few more thrusts, filled the boy up to the brim. "Keith...." Lance panted, looking up and the boy. Keith said nothing, reaching down and giving the boy a soft kiss. "Shh...we can continue later, just rest, okay?" Lance nodded and let the soft panting of Keith lull him to sleep.

~Bonus!~  
Ash growled as she pulled the sheets off Keith's bed, quickly throwing it into the laundry basket next to her. "Well at least this time It was in the rooms, you know that reminds me of the one time with me and Alfor! I remember it like it was yesterday!" Coran said, supervising as the girl pulled out some more Altean sheets from the nearby closet. "Coran, please I don't want to know how you slept with Allura's dad." Coran scoffed, looking down at the girl. "How could you NOT? The King was very nice, he wasn't to rough, not too soft.

"CORAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" 

"Yes, That was called quite a lot- wait, what are you doing with your bayard? SWEET ALFOR, NO-" 

"GET BACK HERE, YOU GINGER HAIRED FUCK!" 

~


End file.
